Beyond Horizons
by tsubasanooretatenshi
Summary: The Pretty Soldiers relocate to Hogwarts to help quench a dark force that will threaten all humanity if not stopped.
1. datte joshikousei jan!

He said : I can't stay with you.

And that was the end, for everything, it all came to an ignoble halt with one sentence designed, as it were, for unpleasant sensation; such sensation arising despite all efforts to quash, suppress, ignore, put aside. She could not even reply, for the door was well and truly shut, to open the way for a rebuttal not possible within the current scope of events. So she turned and she walked away, and he watched without moving, without speaking, and whether any regret passed through his mind or no, he made no move, spoke no further, simply watched as she passed further, eventually leaving his sight.

THE SPACE BETWEEN GALAXIES

"No way!" she shrieked, holding an envelope at arm's length. "This is totally a joke right? There's no such thing!"

Her cat sighed, as no cat in the world should be able to. It was a long-suffering sigh, the kind that indicated that, no matter the capabilities of other cats, this particular cat was well-versed in the art of the sigh. It was nuanced. This was a sigh that had been sighed many times before.

"Of course it's real," said the cat. "You're standing there talking to me, and you can't believe that a school for magic exists?"

"Luna!" pouted the girl. "That's not fair!"

"What isn't?" asked the cat called Luna. If cats had eyebrows, hers would be raised in exasperation.

"Usagi! Usagi! You'll never guess what came in the mail today!" cried another girl, running onto the scene waving a letter.

"No way!" shrieked Usagi again. "You got one too? Do you believe it? Can you believe it?"

"A school for magic! It's impossible! How could there be enough students for a whole school?" cried the impassioned girl.

"I assure you, Ami, it is very possible, and in fact is very real," said Luna sternly. "I expected you to have more sense, or at least more sense of proportion!"

"But Luna! Are you telling me that there exist in the world more people like us: indeed, enough people like us to fill a whole school?"  
"You are right about one thing," conceded the cat, "there are not enough people LIKE YOU to fill an entire school. There are, however, quite a few people with talents similar to yours, and they do indeed fill a school: several schools, in fact."

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"I mean that you, and Ami, and the rest of the soldiers, are unique in the world. But, there are others who possess a similar way of controlling and shaping their worlds, called ordinary magic, and those who possess it attend schools to refine their use of it."

The one called Ami was beginning to look interested. A remark along the lines of "tell me more!" was in fact about to pass her lips, and would have were she not interrupted by the arrival of two more girls, both bearing envelopes, both shouting over the other.

The cat would have rubbed her temples to soothe the incoming migraine had she had the proper appendages to do so.

"Wait, wait, calm down, Luna can explain," said Ami soothingly.

"Guys! You'll never believe what Luna was just telling us! Did you guys get the letters too? Can you even believe it? It's totally real!" exclaimed Usagi, her voice somehow managing to rise above to be heard over all three of the other girls.

"Real?" came a fifth voice, as a fifth girl made her way to the group, also bearing a rectangle of paper containing a square of paper with writing on.

"Yes, real. Let me please explain properly," said Luna, sighing once again. When all attention was on her, the cat began her tale.

You all have magic within you, as you well know. Each of your magics is unique to yourself. You each have sole access to the powers bestowed upon you by your guardian planets, your ancient birthplaces and birthrights.

However, there is another kind of magic; one that anyone with the potential has access to. It is this other kind of magic that is practiced at the school that each of you received an invitation to attend. You each have the potential to access this other kind of magic; it runs through the same channels that your planets grant you access to, although it is of a different type. Your planetary magic is so much a part of you - a magical signal completely unique to yourselves - that you can use it instinctively, and call on it whenever you have the need.

This other kind of magic requires a focus at all times, and as such, one can be trained to mold and shape it to one's will through the use of this focus. That is what the school is for. You have never been trained in the use of this other magic; thus, the invitations, slightly late as they are.

The cat paused for breath, and the girl with the long black hair jumped in.

"Why are we only getting these invitations now, if we've always had this potential? We've already started high school!"

The girl with the long blonde hair held back with a bow nodded, and chimed in.  
"And why are they from a school in England, if there are magic schools all over? Are there none in Japan, or Asia?"

"I'm coming to that," Luna replied. "Let me continue."

There is one school in the Japanese countryside, well hidden; however, the school in England is the one that needs you. England is being menaced by a dark power that, if allowed to continue unchecked, will eventually sink the world into chaos and darkness. Your planetary powers would be a significant boon in their struggle, and this is why I have been asked to send you on a mission.

You would attend this school, learn all you can about this other magic, and use it along with your intrinsic birthrights to help to cast down the evil that is threatening society. There is a boy, called Harry Potter, also called the Chosen One, who has been prophesied to strike down this evil; however, he and all those who fight with him need all the help that they can get.

Luna surveyed the group grimly.  
"The English school year starts in September. Will you take on this mission?"

The girls, uncharacteristically, were silent. They each looked a bit shell-shocked, processing this new information.

"Of course we'll go!" said Usagi suddenly. There were tears in her eyes as she continued: "We can't just stand by and let evil run free, even if it is in a different country; even if we'll have to leave our friends and family behind; even if we'll need to learn a completely new magic! We're the Pretty Soldiers, always ready to defeat evil in the name of our guardian stars and the Silver Millenium!"

The other girls nodded vigorously, chiming in their own agreement. "Plus, we need to protect our Princess," added Rei, smiling. "Who knows what kind of trouble she might get into without us around."

"Hey!" said Usagi indignantly, while the others laughed.

Luna smiled as well, trying to hide the tears in her own eyes. "I knew that you would choose to combat evil at any cost."

ONAJIKU

The five girls sat around a table in Lotteria, pigging out on fast food and talking animatedly about their new mission.

"I can't believe this whole magic society exists and we didn't know a thing about it!" exclaimed Makoto. "Even here in Japan!"

"How come they never lent us a hand?" complained Minako. "I sure could have used some extra help as Sailor V, before you all regained your memories."

"I could've used a break from all the monsters that attacked every other day!" exclaimed Rei. "Couldn't these magic people have dealt with a few of those energy-sucking lackeys, at least? And I never even caught a glimpse of this society in my sacred fire!"

"The fire had other things to be concerned about, I'm sure," smiled Ami. "After all, the evil overlord is in England, not Japan."

"I'm super excited!" squealed Usagi. "English boarding school! I can eat whatever I want, and I don't have to show my grades to my parents!"

"Luna will be there too, you know," said Ami, amused.

"Oh, right..." Usagi suddenly looked dejected. "Is Artemis coming?" Rei asked Minako.

"No, he's going to stay here and keep an eye on Tokyo while we're gone," replied Minako. "We can't abandon our responsibility to Tokyo and Neo Crystal Tokyo while we're gone."

"Mamo-chan's coming," said Usagi, looking infinitely pleased.

"Of course he is," giggled Minako. "You'd be completely useless otherwise, pining away every day!"

"Mamoru probably has the strongest access to this other magic, since his birthright is Earth," mused Ami. "You think Earth magic and this regular magic are the same?" asked Rei.

"No, but they're probably very closely related. This other magic might even have evolved from Earth magic," replied Ami. "I'll have to research it while we're there..."

The other five groaned in unison, while Ami blushed slightly.

"Let's go shopping!" cried Minako suddenly. "We have to look our best when we get to England!"

The girls, after all, had just started high school - even Usagi, she of the 30 percent test scores, had managed to pass the exam for an acceptable school. She had not, however, managed to get into the school that Minako and Makoto had chosen purely on the basis of its cute uniforms. Ami of course was attending the most prestigious high school in Tokyo, and Rei had continued into the high school affiliated with her junior high school - which, it must be said, had the cutest uniforms of all, which were a constant source of jealousy for the others.

"I wonder what the uniforms for this new school will look like," mused Minako as they exited Lotteria to walk down Meiji-doori.

"I hope they're cute!" said Makoto. "Imagine having to go back to something like what we wore in junior high!"

Makoto had grown into her height, and her skirt sat naturally high on her thighs - unlike the rest of the girls in her class, who had to roll their skirts up surreptitiously, Minako included. Gone were the days of modest, knee-length dark blue skirts.

"Ugh," exclaimed Minako and Usagi together. Rei, whose uniforms had always been cute, and Ami, who didn't particularly care what her uniform looked like, merely rolled their eyes.

SOSHITE

The white-bearded, venerable old man sifted through the drifts of paperwork gently sloping and almost falling off his large, venerable desk. In just one month, his very special school would be in session once more, and the Boy on whom so many hopes rested would once more grace the halls of the castle, and once more he would try, try, try his hardest to prepare every student as best he could to face the world outside of his impenetrable stone walls.

This year, however, the Boy would have outside help, help from beyond the walls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was well-versed in studies relating to all kinds of magic, as well as all kinds of mythology. He knew about the supposed power of planetary magic, although he had never seen it himself. He in fact had thought that there was no-one left alive able to access it, until news events in Japan came to his attention approximately a year ago.

The fireplace flared.

"What sort of preparations should the girls undertake?" came the businesslike tones of a black cat as it calmly stepped out of the flames. "As you know, the school year is already well underway in Japan, yet in the face of this evil they will be pulled out of their schools in order to start at Hogwarts from the first day."

"We very much appreciate all that you are doing for us," replied Dumbledore gravely. "To make the transition as smooth as possible, and so as not to place excess strain on the girls, who after all are doing us quite a favor, I have had a few things prepared already, such as a potion for understanding and speaking English, and a collection of basic texts to catch the girls up to speed, since they will be joining the fifth year. They will need to find wands individually, as choosing a wand is an intensely personal endeavor. The day before term starts, they should be brought to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies and choose their wands."

"Of course," said Luna. "Will it be a problem, the girls starting in fifth year? Most of them will be fine when it comes to academic matters; however, they have not had any formal training in magic use. Their mother star powers are intrinsic and do not require specialized lessons."

"I'm sure they will pick it up admirably," replied Dumbledore.


	2. mahou benkyoushinakucha!

Minor author note! I don't know where Usagi lives in Tokyo; I'm assuming her family isn't wealthy enough to live in the very center of the city, so I put her in Umegaoka, a super residential stop off the Odakyu line. Also, I can totally see Shimokita being a Japanese wizarding hub (笑） And, I'm not following canon on the Potter books too strictly, as you can probably tell. I put the girls in fifth year only because I'm writing them as fifteen year olds. That's it!

SOSHITE

The Boy, Harry Potter, Who Lived at the moment in a large house at No. 31 Grimmauld Place, was feeling miserable and out of sorts, as was and had been customary for every summer of his life to date. The change of scenery and company changed his mood not a bit. He was unhappy with his relatives, and now, away from his relatives, quite near his friends in fact, he was still unhappy. Let us determine that he is simply an unhappy boy by nature, and waste no further time on it.

Our unhappy boy was at the moment pouting because he was not allowed access into a quite secret and important meeting, and unfortunately was not good enough at eavesdropping that he could do it and not be caught.  
He and his cohorts had succeeded only in obtaining a frustratingly vague snippet of conversation before having to abandon the endeavor.

"It can't be another tournament or similar, can it?" asked the girl Hermione, one of the Boy's best friends. "Not after what... what happened last time." She cast a nervous look at her miserable best friend.

"No, it can't be," said the flame-haired girl decisively. "It must be something else. Maybe it's not even students, they could be coming to Hogwarts to help the teachers out with something, or to be guards."

"Still, it's very strange," mused Hermione. "Hogwarts very rarely takes in newcomers beyond the incoming first years and the Defense course revolving door. Dumbledore did say he wished to foster a spirit of community between different Houses, but he never mentioned opening the doors of Hogwarts to transfer students, nor did he mention anything about any new courses being offered in the curriculum."

"You'd love that though, wouldn't you," said the flame-haired boy. "We'll just have to keep trying with the Extendables. We're bound to hear something sooner or later."

DAKARAKOSO

Usagi was crying, quite loudly, causing a scene which her companions would have found extremely embarrassing had they been in public. Fortunately, they were safe in Usagi's bedroom and thus saved from the impossible task of both comforting the crying girl and pretending like they didn't know her at the same time.

"Usagi, you were the one who agreed so readily to this in the first place," said Ami, managing to modulate her voice enough that her exasperation barely showed.

"Seriously, get yourself together, girl," said Makoto, not even bothering. "It's not like you'll never see Tokyo again, you know."

"But it's going to be a whole year!" Usagi gasped out between sobs. "I'm going to miss the end of the year ceremony! And we're leaving RIGHT before my school festival, and my class had such a great event planned! All my friends will forget about me and I'll have to make all new ones when I come back! And there are no games arcades in a boarding school!"

"Your friends are not going to forget you, Usagi," snapped Rei. "I think that protecting the world is a little bit more important than your school festival! Besides, we're ALL going, you know. We're all missing these things too, and we're not crying about it."

"Besides, think of all the new friends you'll make, and all the new things you'll be able to do over there," pointed out Minako, secure in the knowledge that anyway she was young, pretty, and good at getting people to like her.

Usagi sniffled, but appeared to be calming down somewhat, to the relief of her friends, who knew just how upset Usagi could get over even the smallest things.

As Usagi's friends were talking her down from what might be called a tantrum in someone younger, Luna was making her way through the familiar streets of Tokyo. There were very few fireplaces to be found in the city, even with the existence of a small wizarding population, but Luna had managed to find a small pub in Shimokitazawa that had a well-connected Floo network, enabling her to speak with the Headmaster of the school for magic in England in person. Now she was on her way back to Usagi's house to inform her of all she had learned from Dumbldore.

Luna finally reached the Tsukino residence, and nimbly leaped in through Usagi's window. She was only somewhat surprised to see the rest of the Soldiers there, loading their fingernails down with decorations.

"Put the butterflies on mine!" said Usagi excitedly, looking on as Minako concentrated on placing rhinestones just right on Makoto's nails.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna in mild disapproval. "Shouldn't you all be studying, or researching magic?"

"Luna, you're no fun," complained Usagi, turning from Makoto's nails to flip through the nail art magazine Minako had brought and which had successfully turned Usagi's thoughts completely away from crying.

"Anyway we can't study magic when we don't have books and don't know the coursework," Ami pointed out, looking up from admiring the small bows she had allowed to be put on her own nails.

"About that," said Luna, smirking in a way that no cat should be able to and yet which looked quite at home on her feline features. "I have textbooks for you."

She ignored the dismayed cries from most of the assembled girls and continued. "I've been to see the Headmaster of the school you will be attending. He gave me some basic magic primers for you all to review before you reach England. You don't have wands yet, so you won't be able to practice, but you can at least have some idea of what you're going into."

Ami looked interested and grabbed a book from the pile Luna had produced, but the rest of the Soldiers merely glared in the direction of the books. They had quite enough schoolwork already, they didn't want any more until absolutely necessary.

"Luna, you don't want me to fail out of high school here in Japan do you?" implored Usagi. "I still need to come back here after we defeat this bad guy over in England! I can't study magic AND keep on top of my REAL schoolwork!"

"Usagi, you don't do your schoolwork anyway," said Luna, the long-suffering.

"When will we get wands to practice with?" asked Ami.

"Not until the day before the English term starts. We're going to arrive in London on August 31, and pick up all your school supplies there, including wands. Then on September 1 you will ride the train to the school with all the other students."

"We're gonna use the Sailor Teleport, right? I don't want to sit on a plane for hours and hours," said Minako with a grimace. "Think how grungy and gross we'd be by the time we got there!"

"Yes, we'll use the Sailor Teleport," replied Luna, ignoring Minako's opinions about personal grooming on a plane. "Headmaster Dumbledore offered the use of some sort of teleportation device, but it's just as easy to use our teleport instead."

SORESURA

Summer vacation was over, but the Boy called Harry was not as pleased as he normally would be. His friends were getting a bit sick of the leaden gloom that laid heavily on him and refused to be lifted, but they were still (so far) sticking by him. Harry lugged his trunk through the barrier at King's Cross station, making a valiant attempt at a smile when Ron and Hermione followed after.

"Shall we grab a compartment before they all fill?" asked Harry, pleasantly enough, he thought.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a somewhat guilty glance, although they had no real reason to feel guilty at that statement.

"We, uh... we've got to go to the Prefects' compartment," said Hermione, almost wincing as she said it. "We'll come sit with you after, though, mate," said Ron heartily. After an awkward pause in which no one said anything, the pair hastily departed. Harry, gloom sinking even further on him, went onto the train alone.

ONAJITOKORO

"We're going to be late! Hurry up!" shouted Rei, running through the train station in a very undignified manner. Four girls, one boy, and one cat followed, creating quite the scene for the crowds of people utilising the station for its quite ordinary trains.

"If you could ever wake up on time, we wouldn't have to be making fools of ourselves like this!" wailed Minako, shooting a glare at Usagi and speeding up.

"Wait, wait, I think this is it!" cried Ami in triumph, pointing at a sudden wall. "We're supposed to go through the wall, right Luna?"

"Yes, yes, just walk at it and you should be able to pass right through," gasped Luna, somewhat out of breath from her dash through the station.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up in time?" whined Usagi.

"WHO didn't wake you up?" asked Rei, outraged.

"Come on, don't fight, kill Usagi AFTER we get on the train, ok?" said Makoto, eyeing the wall suspiciously. "So we just go straight through the wall? Are you sure, Luna?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Luna.

"You go first," said Minako. Luna, put on the spot, first glared at Minako, then sighed and acquiesced, figuring that she might as well if it would mean the group would be able to get on the train in time. Holding her head as high as one can reasonably expect to when walking at a solid brick wall, Luna strode forward, and vanished. Thus reassured, the Soldiers, plus one Prince of Earth, followed Luna into their second taste of the British magical world ever. To Luna's eternal relief, the train was still sitting at the platform.

"Okay, let's get on!" said Ami.

"Thanks to Usagi we'll probably have to stand the entire way," grumbled Minako.

Wheeling their suitcases, which in turn were filled with magically shrunken textbooks, clothing, shoes, accessories, and other necessities for a Japanese schoolgirl, the Soldiers boarded the magical train.

"What's this? There are individual rooms on the train? Cool!" said Usagi, looking around excitedly. "See, Minako, we won't have to stand! English trains have whole rooms inside them! Come on Mamo-chan, let's find a room!"

Usagi grabbed Mamoru and sped off down the train corridor, peering into rooms and trying to find one with six empty seats. The inner court followed as their princess dragged her price along, slamming open compartment doors, apologizing, and slamming them shut again.

"Oh! There's lots of room in this one, it looks like!" Usagi cried happily as she slammed open yet another door. There were three students inside: a pale blonde girl, dark-haired boy, and mousy brunet boy.

"Are the rest of these seats free?" asked Rei, peering in behind Usagi and Mamoru.

"Go ahead, you can take them," said the girl, looking up from her magazine to stare curiously at the group.

"It'll be tight but I think we can all squeeze in," said Minako. "Come on guys, you're blocking the door!"

It was indeed tight, but they all managed to get seat space, and after some maneuvering their brightly colored plastic rolling suitcases were squeezed in among the antique-looking trunks that already occupied the luggage rack.

"So, what are your names? I'm Usagi!" the blonde chatterbox looked expectantly at the three students of magic.


End file.
